Waiting On Him
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura finds herself in an unexpected situation after the war. Rated M for possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting up with a rather loud sigh, Kakashi glances over his shoulder at the beautiful girl...No the woman sitting up against his pillows. Her shoulder length pink hair framed her flushed face perfectly, all the while biting her lip in thought. Catching his gaze, Sakura manages to give him a small smile, reminding him of how Hinata used to flush red in Naruto's presence. Kakashi was glad that the war had finally come to an end a few days earlier. The village was still in ruins, and he thanked kami that the apartment building he resided in hadn't been brought down. Unfortunately for Sakura, her apartment building only a few blocks from his had been completely obliterated.

He felt for her when she'd arrived at his apartment, asking if she could stay with him for awhile until she could find a new place to stay. He'd agreed, after all they had sought comfort in one another during the war...Why not after the war for awhile as well? He'd thought to himself. It hadn't took but just a couple of days for Sakura's nightmares of the war to cause her to seek his comfort during the middle of a bad, raging storm at two a.m in the morning.

"I'm needed at the hokage's office this morning, you're welcome to stay if you like...Unless you'll be headed out to look at a plot of land?" Kakashi spoke as he pulled his boxers and pants on.

"I'm supposed to be going to look at a ten acre plot near the Nara compound, it seems reasonably priced. I'd like to be closer to nature during these times," Sakura's voice shook, undoubtedly fighting her tears back. He noted the way the sheets tightened, as she bunched the sheets into her fists.

"I see. Be sure to speak to Yamato if you buy it, I'm sure he'd be glad to construct a house for you," Kakashi says, pulling his mask up after giving Sakura a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Sen-Sei," Sakura giggles as Kakashi gives her a small glare.

"Later Sa-ku-ra," It was Sakura's turn to give him a glare, he always said her name like that when she was younger.

At the Hokage Tower

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi greets Tsunade with a nod of his head.

"Only ten minutes late today," Tsunade says, pouring a cup of sake.

Kakashi hums his agreement, as Tsunade sips her sake delicately.

"As you know Kakashi, several small villages were hit by the war as well. I need a team assembled to help those villages in need, I'm sending you, Genma, and Raidou. This will be a year long mission, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and I'm assigning you as team captain. When you come back from the mission, I will be passing the role of Hokage over to you, until you see fit for Naruto to take the title," Tsunade passes a scroll to Kakashi, he assumes it names the villages, and tasks that need to be completed before coming back to the leaf village.

"I see, very well Lady Tsunade," He gives her a nod of the head turning around to walk out of her office.

"Have you seen Sakura? I know she's been quite depressed since the war came to an end," Tsunade's change of conversation catches him by surprise just as he is about to turn the handle of the door.

"Yes we did lose Sasuke remember? However, she's been sleeping in a spare bedroom at my place...She had nightmares for a couple of nights in a row," Kakashi recalls when Sakura had her first nightmare while staying at his place. She had woken up screaming, and crying. Kakashi had held her silently as she had cried, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

Sasuke had been fatally wounded, and no matter how Tsunade and Sakura had tried it hadn't been enough to save his life. Sakura admitted to no longer being in love with the man, but had cared for him greatly as a friend and comrade. Kakashi had kept to himself that he had thought it best in the end, Sasuke was not the same person team 7 had known when they had been younger.

"Yes...Kakashi? Thanks for watching after her, I just hope she can finally talk to her friends in her difficult time. I don't see it wise to send Sakura on missions in the field for a while yet, not until we're sure her emotional wounds have healed," Tsunade refills her sake cup, glancing at the liquid as she tips it back and forth.

"I should be going, see you in a year," Kakashi says, giving Tsunade an eye crinkle.

Giving a nod to Shizune in the hallway, Kakashi heads down the steps of the hokage tower. It seemed to be a good day to visit the memorial stone, it had been a while since he'd been there, and would be a while yet before he got to visit his passed friends and comrades. He knew very well that he might visit the following morning, and more than likely result in his lateness for his mission.

"Rin...how do I know I'm not going to regret what I've done with Sakura?" Kakashi murmurs, running his had over her name. How he wished to cry the rest of the day, and night but knew Rin nor Sakura would approve of the reason behind his tears.

It was like being abruptly hit in the face by a ten pound hammer. He loved Sakura, and it wasn't just from the affection they shared in a tent in the dead of war, or behind his bedroom door. Not even from him leaning her over the side of the counters or his couch and taking her from behind. His alertness of his sudden self admission to himself of his love for Sakura had him reeling. He knew that nothing good could come of telling her how he felt now, he had to leave for his mission tomorrow morning, Sakura would all but hate him if he told her his feelings, then left for a year. He had earlier taken a look at the scroll, strict orders for him and his team to keep contact to the village at a minimum unless there was absolute danger.

Sakura had bought the piece of land near the Nara compound for almost half the price of what she had expected to pay. The Nara clan had been generous, and offered their thanks and had reduced the price of the lot for her help during the war. She had insisted, to pay in full, but young Shikamaru Nara wasn't having it, and had told her he would refuse the sale of the land if she insisted to pay full price. Shocked she had been, Sakura finally agreed to the term, and had bought the 10 acre plot for around five thousand dollars.

All she had to do now was to find Captain Yamato, last Sakura had heard he was away for another two to three weeks at least. She could at least make a list of what she would need for her new home. She planned to make it a 4 bedroom, 2 bath house, preferably a two story house, a wrap around porch, she could hardly wait.

"I bought the lot near the Nara Compound, I couldn't pass the price up, and I just adore the scenery," Sakura said as she set a bowl of Miso soup in front of Kakashi.

"I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow, I'm not expected to be back for at least a year. You're welcome to stay here until Yamato gets back," He'd been dreading telling her the news most of day.

"Ahh, I see...Well it can't be helped can it, I'll be out of here as soon as Yamato can construct the house for me."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I trust you not to send my apartment into oblivion over the next month or so while you get settled into your house," Kakashi teases her with a light laugh.

Sticking her tongue out at his tone of voice, she yelps finding herself pinned against the wall of his kitchen. Reaching up to pull his mask down, his lips crash against hers, fighting for dominance as their tongues wrestle. Letting out a moan, Sakura finds her dress hiked up as he lifts her body up, and her legs find themselves wrapped around his waist.

"Ka-Kashi," Sakura managed between their moans and kisses.

"Hmm?" The low rumble in his voice sent goosebumps all over body as he ravished her neck thoroughly.

They lay in bed most of the night, gazing into one another's eyes. They both loved each other, but denied the truth to each other.

"Kakashi, I don't think we should go further than this...Not with you leaving so soon especially...I want you to understand that what happens in our sex life, we should stick to being friends with benefits," Sakura hated saying that to him, she wished she was able to tell him that she loved him.

"I think if our feelings change while I'm away, that we could try something more," Kakashi had long gave up on sleeping, and was now packing his bag.

Sakura was silent for a few moments, as she went through his words carefully. Could she honestly try to have more than a friends with benefits relationship with him? Her former sensei, the man who would become hokage when he came back from his mission, and also a man 10 years her senior? But then again, age is only supposed to be a number...However she only considered that saying false unless an age gap was 20 years or more. She liked older men, no more than ten to twelve years older than her. After all, she had dated a few of the older elite jonin, such as Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Raidou. This had been before the war, and her virginity had been claimed only by Kakashi Hatake, and no other man had claimed her body before. She felt as though she hadn't been wrong to give her virginity to Kakashi, they had been at war, and she hadn't been certain she and her comrades would live through it. Neji Hyuga's life had been claimed in the war, however he had been at peace with his death, as Sakura had knelt at his side, prepared to heal his injuries. Neji had told her he had finally come to peace with himself, his oncoming death, and that he wished for her to allow him the destiny and peace he so desperately wished for. Sakura had held his hand while Neji Hyuga took his final breaths of his life, Sakura had sworn she'd never seen the Hyuga so at peace with himself, even whilst he took his last strangled breath of life, and allowed his soul to finally be released to the afterlife. His death had reeled Sakura to realize she didn't want to die a virgin, and so she had sought the comfort of her former sensei and teammate.

Tenten had been confirmed only a few days ago, that she carried the child of Neji Hyuga. The Hyuga clan accepted Tenten and her unborn child easily, and Konoha was still buzzing at the excitement of the news that Neji Hyuga had fathered a child that would be born within the next few months. Tenten was only twelve weeks pregnant, and her stomach was beginning to show the slightest swell. Tenten was to give birth to her child in mid February, and everyone was excited to see if the child would inherit the byakugan.

"Be safe Kakashi, you are going to be the sixth hokage after all," Sakura says, sitting up to encircle his waist as he sits at the side of the bed, double checking his supplies.

"Keep it up, and I'll end up late meeting my team," He turns his head to gaze at Sakura, before her lips crash against his own.

"I mean it, I don't know how I could handle it, i-if you didn't come back safe," Kakashi stands, and hugs her once more.

"Nothing will stop me from coming home, Sakura. Watch after yourself while I'm gone," Kakashi kisses her once more, before leaving in a poof.

"You better come home," Sakura mumbles, staring at the spot Kakashi had been standing at.

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, I've had this story building up for a while, and just couldn't resist publishing it to see what you all think! Read and Review!**_

 _ **Your's truly**_

 _ **Lady Sakura Haruno...**_


	2. Chapter 2

2 months have passed since Kakashi left for his mission. Sakura lets out a breath of air, she didn't understand what could possibly be making her so sick. She was always careful to cook her meat thoroughly, careful to throw away any expired, or spoiled food. She'd been emptying her breakfast into the toilet bowl each morning for the past week. Flushing the toilet, she looks underneath the sink for the extra tube of toothpaste, grabbing it her hand brushes another box. Pausing, she eyes the box, gasping Sakura reels backwards her back ramming into the wall.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Sakura thought to herself, going through the weeks and months in her head. She was late, for kami's sake! Two frickin months, and she hadn't realized that her period had yet to make its appearance. Then again, after the war had ended, Sakura had found herself struggling to re-adjust her life to the way it had originally been before the war. Still, she cursed herself, she should've realized. It should've been something she was sure to expect after having mind blowing...And most of the time...Unprotected sex with Kakashi. They had only used protection only a couple of times, first when she'd first allowed Kakashi to take her virginity, and the next couple of times over the next few days. She hadn't thought of the consequences once they had started to become too heated, and ditching the condom as Kakashi would ravish her body.

'Breathe, maybe your not pregnant.' Sakura thought to herself.

'As if! You're definitely pregnant!' Inner Sakura lets out a snort of laughter in disbelief.

'Guess the best course of action is to go buy a pregnancy test.' Sakura takes a deep breath, as she has a conversation with her inner self.

Rummaging through her clothes, Sakura manages to find a pink sundress and matching flats. Once dressed, she locks the door to Kakashi's apartment. Her house was already constructed, but still needed to be fully furnished. She had been delighted with the finished result after Yamato had finished the construction of her new house.

Stepping into the store on the corner, Sakura ambles down the aisle where she could find condoms, feminine products, and the damned dreaded pregnancy tests. She bit her lip, reading each box, setting it back down, only to pick another up. She wondered why she wouldn't just have Shizune or Lady Tsunade to run the test...Truth be told, if she was pregnant, she was uncertain if she wanted to tell anyone about it. She planned to walk to Ino's house after purchasing a pregnancy test, she just hoped the damned pig didn't tell the entire village if of course the test was indeed positive. Plucking a box from the shelf, a two pack pregnancy test, she scans the box to make sure it isn't expired, before heading to the counter.

The cashier gives her a gentle smile, as if silently telling her that everything would be alright as he handed the bag over.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura bangs at Ino's apartment door.

"I'm coming forehead! Son-of-a damnit!" Sakura would've burst out into giggles if not for wringing her hands with absolute worry and fear.

The door swung open, Ino's hand rubbing what Sakura assumed to be a fresh bruise on her elbow.

"What's wrong?" Ino asks her, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"I couldn't take this alone," Sakura says, showing Ino the pregnancy test.

Ino's eyes widen, before jerking Sakura inside her apartment and closing the door behind them.

"Spill. Now," Ino places her hands on her hips quirking an eyebrow questioningly at Sakura.

"Ino, I can't tell you who it is. He's away on a mission now, and I'm wringing my brain trying to figure out what to do...He's away for another 10 months," Sakura says, sitting on the couch beside Ino.

"Sakura, it's only me...You know that Tsunade can't force you to tell her the father's name right? I know that I'm too much of a gossiper at times, but really

Sakura...You can trust me to keep the name to myself," Ino says, placing her hand over Sakura's.

"Let me take the tests, and I'll explain everything while we wait," Sakura says, walking to the direction of Ino's bathroom.

Sakura's hands trembled as she fumbled with the plastic wrapper of each of the pregnancy tests. Finally freeing the tests of the packaging, she places each under herself, then recaps the ends of each test, and sets them on the counter. Washing her hands, she looks at herself in the mirror. She takes in the look of pure terror that is written all over her face. Cupping her hands together, she lets water fill them until the water spills over the side of her thumbs before splashing the cold water onto her face.

"So who is it?" Ino asks, managing to contain her excitement.

"Kakashi," Sakura watches as Ino clasps a hand over her mouth.

"When?!" Ino finally removes her hand from her mouth, surprised to see the grin spread across her face.

"Well...During the war, about two weeks before it ended, and after we returned home well it just kept going from there...Of course we'd agreed on being friends with benefits, seeing as he had to leave on a year long mission, and we won't be able to have any form of contact," Sakura says, watching Ino nod her head in acceptance of the situation.

"You two have always been close, even before the war, so it isn't too much of a shock," Ino giggles lightly.

"Check the tests with me?" Sakura finally says, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, let's go see if Kakashi has made a mother out of you or not," Sakura gives Ino a warning look.

Sakura closes her eyes, flipping each stick so that she can see the results. Opening her eyes, she gasps seeing two bright pink lines on each pregnancy test. Instead of the gripping fear she was sure she would've felt, Sakura lets out a cry of joy, hugging her shocked blonde friend. Ino's eyes widen at her best friends unexpected reaction of having a positive pregnancy test. She had instead expected crying, while Ino rubbed her back...But this...Ino was shocked needless to say, but expected it not to last long once it really set in good.

"So, how far do you think?" Ino watches her friend curiously.

"Right around eight to ten weeks at the very most," Sakura smiles again.

"You should go talk to Tsunade you know?" Ino finally suggests, watching Sakura's once excited face turn into one of distress.

"I know I have to tell her...I can't be on the field if I'm pregnant, and after the war, there's no telling when I could be called away for a mission," Sakura says getting up.

"If you ever need anything let me know, I'm just a short walk away," Ino gives Sakura a reassuring hug.

The summer heat was finally starting to edge off bit by bit with it being early August, and Sakura was thankful for it. She didn't like the sweltering near one hundred degree weather, instead preferring seventy to eighty degree weather. It was still hot, around ninety degrees, she would take it over a hundred anyday of the week.

Making her way to the hokage tower, Sakura wonders briefly if she'll be allowed to still work at the hospitol. She highly doubted it, she'd had told Kurenai Sensei that she should try not to use her chakra while she'd been pregnant. The only way Tsunade would let her work, was if it were strictly paperwork...She supposed she could always become Tsunade's assistant, and Shizune take over her position at the hospitol.

"Sakura, how can I help you?" Tsunade motioned Sakura to a chair in front of her desk.

"Uhm...You see I need a test administered to confirm a pregnancy," Sakura nervously places the two pregnancy tests she'd placed inside of a ziploc bag onto Tsunade's desk.

"Who is he Sakura?" Tsunade cracks her knuckles, ready to kill the man responsible.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I don't wish to share the name, I can assure you he is a good man," Sakura says determined.

"I see, I can't force you to say if you wish for the name to be confidential. I'll have Shizune confirm it, I would do it myself, however you see I have quite the pile of paperwork that needs to be done. I have to be sure all is in order for Kakashi when he returns to take over," Sakura gulps at his name, refusing to give away a hint.

"I assume Shizune will give you the proper paperwork?" Sakura fiddles with her hands, looking at Tsunade.

"Hai, she will. How far do you think you are?"

"Eight to ten weeks at the most...Will I be able to work at the hospital once the test is confirmed?"

"I'm afraid not Sakura, I wish I could allow it, I can't though."

"What if I allowed Shizune to take over my position? And I fill in her spot?"

"I can arrange it yes, you may be put on maternity leave closer to the due date if I see fit, and for at least eight weeks after the delivery."

"Thank you...I wish I could tell you, but it doesn't feel right while the father is away."

"Away?"

"Hai, on a mission."

"Does he have any idea about this?"

"No, he left for a year long mission."

"I see. Listen Sakura, I care for you. I only want what's best for you, and this child...There's no need for a confirmation test, all I need to do is press my healing chakra over the stomach. That's all that needs to be done for now, I don't think we'd see too much on an ultrasound if ten weeks is as far as you are right now. Would you like for me to do it?"

Nodding her head, Tsunade gets up from her chair to walk around the desk to Sakura. Pressing a green, glowing hand to Sakura's stomach, she humms as she retreats her hand from Sakura's still flat stomach.

"You're around ten weeks pregnant, everything seems fine with the little one. I'm glad you opted to have Yamato build the four bedroom house, rather than a small two bedroom. It'll give you more space once the little one is here." Tsunade gives Sakura a warm smile.

"So that means I should be due around...Mid April right?" Sakura wonders aloud, counting the weeks in her head.

"An approximate date, I believe April the twentieth is when we can expect the baby. Also, I'll go ahead and let Shizune know about the change in positions, I expect you here Monday morning. Have you finished furnishing the house yet?"

"Not quiet yet, I'm expecting to move in within a few days. I do have to make room for the baby, I'd rather go ahead, and have the nursery prepared while I'm still able to get about easily."

"Oh, here's two copies of the paperwork, one for Yamato, and the other for Shikamaru, seeing as he's your Anbu Captain."

"Thank you, if you could, I'd like this information to stay between Shizune, Shikamaru, Yamato, you and myself please."

"Of course, here's a prescription for prenatals...Also, take care of yourself, I'm proud of you Sakura, and you'll make a lovely mother." Tsunade embraces a surprised Sakura.

Now walking along the streets of Konoha, Sakura figures the best place to find Yamato is near some of the tore down buildings. He would be helping to reconstruct the buildings. Shikamaru would likely be out cloud watching just right near the Nara compound, Sakura being thankful that she needed to go check in on her new house, and see if the movers had delivered, and unloaded her orders.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura finally catches a glimpse of the brown haired man, and his head gear.

"Sakura, what a surprise!" Yamato exclaims, waving as he makes his way to her through the crowd.

"Come on, I have something I need to give you in private," Sakura smiles at him warmly, leading him to an empty bench sitting alone, out of earshot of the crowd.

She hands him the scroll, watching his expression in amusement. First confused, then excited, then concerned.

"You're pregnant? Pardoned from all missions until April, then an additional two months of maternity leave following the birth?" Yamato was almost sure she was playing

a joke on him, that is until he saw the hokage's seal at the bottom of the scroll.

"Yeah, I just found out today. I just got back from seeing Tsunade so that it could be confirmed."

"And the father?" He watches Sakura grimace at the question.

"Away for another ten months on a mission I'm afraid. It'll be at least another couple of months after the baby is born before he comes home."

"Ahh, I see. So he doesn't know does he...You can't send a bird?"

"No, he was given strict orders not to contact anyone, including the Hokage until the mission is complete."

"It makes sense then, the war maybe over...But there are still a few bad people left out there, and it's still hard to determine the good from the bad ones."

"Yes besides, this seems as though something that should be said in person, and not through a simple message."

After smiling, sharing a few laughs, Sakura and Yamato finally part ways. Sakura was glad that he didn't press the matter of who had fathered her child.

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade looks through her files for any teams that had been assigned year long missions. She only found one, Kakashi, Genma, and Raidou.

The time frame fit perfectly, the team wasn't expected to be back for another ten months. Ruling Kakashi out immediately, she looks at Genma and Raidou's files. Raidou is a good man, and would certainly accept the child with ease when they returned...If he was the father that is. Tsunade scowls at Genma's photo in his file. A good man, and shinobi, but a womanizer who never seems ready to settle down. Tsunade could only pray to Kami that Genma wasn't the father of Sakura's child, he just wouldn't be ready for the time, nor commitment a newborn would demand. If Genma was the father, she had no doubt in her mind it was either the result of a one night stand, or of a strictly friends with benefits relationship. Raidou...She just hoped that he was the father of Sakura's unborn child.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sakura sits next to Shikamaru, thankful to have found him alone.

"Sakura," Shikamaru nods his head, acknowledging the young woman.

"Tsunade told me that I would need to give this to you as soon as possible," Sakura hands the scroll to Shikamaru.

Lying down, she gazes at the clouds. No wonder he likes watching them, in fact she knew what she would be doing in her spare time, aside from baby shopping. Glancing over at Shikamaru, he catches her gaze and scans the scroll once more his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Says here that you're around ten weeks, and the father is away on a mission huh? Congratulations Sakura, you'll make a great mother," Shikamaru offers her a smile.

"Thank you, I stopped by the house before coming to find you, I should be ready to move in this weekend. I'm thinking of asking Sai to come paint the nursery for me."

"I see then, aside from Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato and myself, who else knows?" Shikamaru asks, rolling the scroll up.

"Ino, gah...I hope she doesn't blab to the entire village. Ya know, I'm making Naruto the godfather, and Ino the godmother. I just hate for Naruto to hear from someone besides myself."

"Don't be like that, Ino knows when its best that some news is kept to herself...Believe it or not, I shouldn't have to tell you that, you are her best friend after all."

 ** _Hi again everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Happy Reading! Also Naruto, nor any of the characters belong to me!_**

 ** _Your's Truly_**

 ** _~Lady Sakura Haruno~_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to know the sex Sakura?" Tsunade asks. Checking over the unborn baby again, she looks at Sakura in questioning.

"I wanted to wait until the birth," Sakura wanted to know badly, she did want the baby's gender to be a surprise at birth. She could only hope that the baby wasn't born with Kakashi's silver hair, else everyone would immediately know the father of the child.

"Okay, well everything looks fine for your twenty week checkup, the baby is exceptionally healthy. Have you had any cravings so far?" Tsunade helps Sakura to sit up, handing her the twenty week ultrasound pictures.

Sakura sweat drops at the question, she was beyond embarrassed when Ino, and Naruto had came over to visit, only to find her dipping pickles inside of a peanut butter jar. Lets not mention the old man's face at Ichiraku when she had asked if he could prepare her ramen with pickle juice instead of the usual broth. Sakura had thought for sure he thought she'd lost her mind. Giggling at the memory, Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a worried look.

"Well...I got caught by Ino and Naruto while I was eating pickles and peanut butter," Shizune quirked an eyebrow, biting her lip Sakura was sure she was going to bite it clean off, and was surprised as Shizune snorted in laughter, no longer unable to contain her amusement.

"Then at Ichiraku, I had the old man prepare my noodles with pickle juice." Tsunade couldn't contain herself, and Sakura swore that the entire hokage building had shook.

"Oh no! I would've paid every last penny to my name to have seen his face!" Sakura couldn't even bring herself to be upset, as she giggled with the two other women.

"He gave me the darnedest look I'd ever seen, and promptly passed out!" Sakura snorted in laughter, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

They laughed as she told them her most recent struggle. She'd taken to watching clouds by herself, her baby bump was rather big by now. She'd finally decided it would be a good time to head home, and enjoy a bubble bath before heading to bed. She'd been beyond fuming mad, as she struggled for over an hour, rocking back and forth on her back as if a turtle attempting to get up. Shikamaru had finally found her, and had taken advantage of the situation as he had a good laugh from a distance as he watched his pink haired comrade tried to get onto her feet. She'd nearly killed him when she discovered he'd taken the pleasure of having a good laugh before helping her onto her feet, but was too tired to complain. Usually Shikamaru took to cloud watching with her, keeping an eye on her, and helping her to her feet every time. It'd been the first time in a month that he'd not been able to watch clouds with her, and had figured she would be alright on her own. He said he'd surely thought that she wouldn't need his help, and stood corrected.

Tsunade was glad to hear that Shikamaru was helping his comrade out, he'd helped her by bringing Choji to her house to get the nursery ready. They'd moved the baby furniture inside the room for her, and she'd cooked them lunch in return. Sai had been by her house a few days before, to paint the nursery for her. She'd been pleased with the outcome, the wall was navy blue, with kunai, shuriken, and the symbol of the leaf village adorned the walls. All she really had left to do, was buy the clothes, diapers, among a few other things and she would be ready to welcome her baby.

Halfway through her pregnancy, Sakura was beginning to understand how exhausting it could be when you're pregnant. She was going to give Hatake a piece of her mind when he finally returned.

'If we manage to get through this!' Her inner couldn't take it anymore, she was just as tired and exhausted as her outer self.

'I'm going to kill him!' Her outer self was for once in agreement with her inner.

'Just imagine what we'll be like at full term!' Inner pouts, and Sakura visibly sweat drops. It had been embarrassing when Shikamaru had found her alone rolling back and forth, as if she were a turtle. How she'd wanted to smack that stupid amused smirk off of his face.

'Ugh. Don't remind me! Its bad enough that Tsunade is making me take birthing classes, and with Sai nonetheless!' Her outer self shrieked at her inner.

'Look on the bright side, he isn't a person to show, or feel emotions. If she'd made you do it with Naruto, or Lee then...That would be awkward,' Her outer self winced, listening contently to her inner.

'I could picture it now, Lee shouting some crap about the youth of life, or ugh...And Naruto? He would be so embarrassed to do something like that with me,' Her outer self finally replies, shaking her head.

Walking through the aisles of the grocery store, Sakura pauses occasionally to reach onto the shelves to retrieve an item. Pausing at the pickles, she bites her lip trying to decide which she wants this time around. Sighing, she reaches out to get a large jar of dill pickles, and a jar of bread and butter pickles. Hearing a bark down the row, she whips around. Surely Kakashi couldn't be back this soon?!

"Hey Sakura!" She sighs, it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba! You're finally back?" She asks, he'd been sent out on a mission a month after Kakashi had left, and had only been gone four months.

"Yea, and you're...Pregnant?" Kiba looks at her in shock, rubs his nose, and sniffs the air.

"Kiba, don't you dare say his name in public. So help me Kami I will knock you into next week!" Sakura snarls, fisting her hand in his shirt as she threatens him.

"I don't understand," Kiba whines holding his hands up in front of his face, praying Sakura doesn't knock him clear out of the store.

"Come on, I'm finished shopping, I just have to go to the pharmacy section. Walk me home, and I'll explain it. Damned nose of yours," Sakura flicks his nose with a scowl, releasing him from her death grip.

Kiba follows her, attempting to keep a safe distance from the pink haired woman. Confused he was, surely his nose wasn't playing tricks on him? If it wasn't Kiba briefly wondered how the man still had his life, as he assumed Sakura wouldn't trust no one other than Tsunade through her pregnancy for her care. Realization dawned on him, and BAM! The metal beam in the store echoed, ringing...'Damnit all! Running into poles for crying out loud.' Kiba scowled at himself in disgust, rubbing his sore face. Sakura turned to give him a questioning look, before continuing to the pharmacy counter. She had denied Tsunade the name of the father, he had realized. The man was away on a ten to twelve month mission. If Tsunade had known, she would've personally hunted the silver haired man down herself, and killed him.

Kiba watches Sakura as she pays for her medicine, undoubtedly her prenatals. After paying for her groceries, Kiba offers to carry them for her. He was curious to learn of how she'd came to be pregnant by this man, so he'd best get on her good side beforehand.

"I should've known better to think that your sense of smell wouldn't pick up his scent," Sakura says, slipping her sandles off before letting herself fall backwards onto her couch with a 'plop!'.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I didn't realize it sooner, unless it happened after the war," Kiba sits in the loveseat, after Sakura motioned for him to sit down.

"During the war, and after the war. We tried to shower everytime after we..You know? We didn't need everyone from the Inuzuka clan knowing that we were having sex most every single night. Sure Neji and Tenten had sex, but with the situation no one said anything, they were the type of couple everyone knew would finally get together. Nobody wanted to make them part, no one in that war was ever guaranteed to live...I'm afraid if anyone had known about us, they would've forced us both into separate teams, even though Tsunade couldn't deny us the right to see each other," Kiba nods, understanding her words.

"I suppose it would be proper, if I refrained from asking Kakashi's girl out on a date then huh?" Sakura spews her tea, coughing with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Good grief Sakura! You two aren't even together are you?" Kiba exclaims.

"No we aren't, and there isn't any way possible that he could know about this right now either," Most of the village knew she was pregnant now, including Naruto. Only Ino, and Kiba knew the identity of the father at this point.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Kiba sits back on the love seat, trying to take all of this information in.

"I'm letting it be a surprise," Sakura says, sipping a bottle of water.

Kiba nods, watching Sakura stroke her swollen stomach, pregnancy suited the young kunoichi well, Kiba notes to himself. Sakura yelps in surprise, staring at her stomach in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Kiba makes to get up, before Sakura waves it off with a giggle.

"It kicked for the first time," Sakura says excitedly.

"You scared me woman," Kiba laughs, watching his former comrade.

"Here, you want to feel?" Sakura motions for him.

"S-sure..." Kiba mumbles, before getting up to place a cautious hand on her belly.

Kiba's eyes widen, the feathery feeling kicks tickled the palm of his hands. Frowning, he felt sorry for Sakura, the kicks could only get stronger from here, and might even hurt her towards the end of her pregnancy.

"Surely Sakura, you would've told everyone if you were having Kiba's child?" Sakura and Kiba spring apart at Shikamaru's teasing voice.

"It's not his, but he knows who the father is thanks to his nose," Sakura snorts, giving Kiba's nose a light flick.

"I couldn't help it! Aside from that, when I realized it, I had to bring it up! Tsunade might take his promotion from him!" Kiba finally says, in an attempt to voice his concern.

"She doesn't have the right! It's already official that he's to be the sixth hokage," Sakura clasps a hand over her mouth.

"You mean to tell me, that the father of this child Sakura...Is Kakashi Hatake? The village's sixth hokage?" No one ever said Shikamaru wasn't a genius, but she was surprised that he had only found out about Kakashi thanks to Kiba's nose alone.

"Yes it is, I should have said something to you earlier Shikamaru. The only people who know are Ino, Kiba, and yourself," Sakura watches her former Anbu captain as he paces.

"I'm not upset Sakura, Kakashi is a good man for you...You know that right?" Shikamaru grins at her, Sakura scowls back. 'Ass,' She thought to herself, he meant to get me riled up.

"Keep it up, I'll have you take my birthing class with me Shikamaru!" Sakura chucks a remote at his head.

"Ahaha...I think not, didn't Tsunade tell Sai to take them with you?" Shikamaru says, poking his head back above the love seat, deeming it safe.

"Well Tenten is taking the classes too, could always have you help her...Hmm?" Sakura sticks her tongue out, both males standing in front of her sweat drop.

"What about Lee?! Isn't he helping her?" Kiba all but shouts, not realizing the threats were only meant for Shikamaru.

"Stay out of it Inuzuka!" Sakura chucks another remote at Kiba. 'Damn, I hope I can find that later, I just bought this new movie,' She had chucked her dvd remote.

"Thank the heavens Temari hasn't gotten pregnant yet...I don't think I could take these mood swings," Shikamaru grumbles, and Kiba nods his head in agreement.

"I'll personally make sure she gives you hell," Sakura gets up, going to the kitchen area.

"Cravings again? Don't tell me pickles and peanut butter?" Shikamaru groans, his fear confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

30 weeks

'Thank goodness,' Sakura's Inner sighs, as Sakura gets the first chance to finally sit down that day.

'Tell me about it,' Her outer hums in agreement.

Sipping her tea, she looks about Ichiraku's. A group of Genin were enjoying a meal with their sensei, a couple of chunins sat alone, and a large group of Jonin sat in the corner. None of them she knew personally, just through her battlefield experience. Everything in the village finally seemed back to normal, only a few buildings remained still crumbled from the war.

Looking down at her paperwork from Tsunade, Sakura sighs. She would most likely have to take some of the documents home to review, so much for the long night of sleep she had planned. She knew that Tsunade had Shikamaru come over to her house, and send her to bed while he stays up reviewing the paperwork. Shikamaru didn't mind, or at least he didn't voice it. Truth be told, Shikamaru had been the one to volunteer to review her papers, he knew with Sakura now 30 weeks pregnant that she needed all the rest she could get.

"Hey stranger," Sakura smiled up at Shikamaru, he undoubtedly already knew she had an enormous pile of paperwork that would take all night long.

"Hey yourself, don't give me that bull about Tsunade didn't send you to do my papers again," Sakura sighs, and Shikamaru nods his head. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea, and presume him to be the father. Truthfully, he'd spoken to Tsunade about her not getting enough sleep, and had been the one to volunteer with helping her out.

"So...Little Kaka's big huh?" Shikamaru motioned to her swollen stomach.

'Well duh, you keep pictures of your baby belly from every two weeks on the fridge!' Inner Sakura snorted to her outerself.

"Yeah, Tsunade says everything looks good so far...I'm glad it's been an easy going pregnancy so far, I just can't help but feel it's going to easy," Shikamaru's knuckles wrapped against the wooden table sharply, catching her attention quickly.

"Knock on wood. Listen, you've got Tsunade, and Shizune both there for you. You'll be fine," Sakura wrapped her on knuckles against the table gently with a yawn. It was only four p.m, she'd been getting exceptionally more fatigued week after week.

"I know, you know I'm some what of a worry wart some-yawn!" Shikamaru smiled at her as her sentence got cut off by her yawn, he supposed it was time he walked her home. She would complain about going to bed before the birds, and then pass out after a few moments of the warmth of her bed.

Seeming to read his mind, Sakura places a few coins where she'd been sitting at. At least she had begun to not be as moody...er as she was before her pregnancy. Sakura probably would've gave the Hatake a shorter life than intended if he'd been at home with her, instead of away on this mission. The hokage had mentioned she suspected one of two men to be the father to Sakura's child. She'd went through a good deal of paperwork to find teams that fit the timeframe Sakura had given her in the first appointment. Shaking his head, he felt sorry for Genma, and Raidou. Sakura had dated Raidou before the war, he was unsure of Genma, from what he could tell, Sakura was never more intimate than having a kiss with the men. Tsunade was naively thinking that her apprentice wouldn't ever in a million years see Hatake in a sexual light, and had immediately ruled him out. Raidou and Genma were going to get a something fierce of a chewing out, when they hadn't done anything out of line...'Jeez..I'd hate to have that sort of homecoming after a year...Just to get chewed out by Lady Tsunade.' He thought to himself, and gulped aloud at the thought.

"Hey!" Sakura and Shikamaru both turned their heads to see Lee, and Gai headed towards them at a fast pace.

"Hey? Where's the fire at you guys?" Shikamaru asks, cocking his head at the duo.

"Young Tenten's in labor! Lady Tsunade just admitted her into the hospital a bit ago, Tenten forgot her overnight bag when we were leaving," Sakura lets out a chirp of excitement at Gai's words.

Shikamaru nodded his head, watching the pair disappear in the direction of the hospital. Glancing at Sakura, he knew Sakura wanted to go wait for the arrival of Tenten's child with the rest of her comrades. He considered his options, take Sakura home, come back in the morning, go ahead to the hospital, or he could wait for Tenten's birth while he filled out paperwork...Or, take the risk of Sakura whalloping him over the head, and ultimately ruling out the option of waiting till the morning. He groaned internally, this wasn't how he planned the day out originaly. 'Great, what was I thinking when I offered to watch after Sakura?' Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can we?" Shikamaru was drawn out of his thoughts to the pinkette, whom was cupping her huge belly. 'Tch...Better keep the huge part to myself, if I want to keep all of my teeth.'

Shikamaru was surprised that Sakura had even asked, he'd assumed she was calling the shots. Her own pregnancy was probably keeping her slightly wary of visiting the hospital, where she would undoubtedly discover the not so fun part of delivering a child. No doubt there would be screaming involved at least one point, or another during the birth of Tenten and his deceased comrade's child.

Neji would've made a good father, surprisingly enough, Lee and Tenten had become closer over the months. He suspected it was to help her during the grieving process of her teammate, and most recently lover. Neji had been a stubborn person in his younger years, constantly training, and always silently brooding. Everyone knew that even Neji had a heart under his cold, hard exterior. Tenten had failed a seduction mission once, and had nearly been raped in the process, if it hadn't been for Neji's quick reaction to protect his teammate...Who knows what the man could've done to Tenten. Although she hadn't been raped, she'd suffered a broken shoulder, cracked ribs, a punctured lung, and concussion. It was the first time Shikamaru had ever seen the young man cry, and was startled. He'd been with Kurenai, leaving her checkup on her own unborn child when he'd seen Neji.

"Sure, why not? It's not everday Neji Hyuga's child is born," He watched as Sakura let out a cry of joy.

Shikamaru claimed a seat in the hospital cafeteria, nursing a coffee as he did so. It was nearing two a.m in the morning, and he'd had all he could take of the agonizing cries from within Tenten's room. He was only halfway through the paperwork he needed to review, and sign before ten in the morning. Sakura had curled up in the waiting room on a couch with everyone else. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The last update on Tenten, the group had been informed that she was seven centimeters dilated, and progressing well.

"Shikamaru? Wake up!" Shikamaru woke with a very undignified snort, and lifted his head up only to find a document stuck to his face.

"Ugh...Choji?" Shikamaru asked, peeling the paper from his face.

"At least you got everything finished. Tenten just had her baby few minutes ago, a son," Choji watched his best friend with amusement.

"How's Tenten?" He managed to say, getting to his feet as he gathered the papers.

"Tired, rightfully so I'd say. She named him Neji, and he definitely takes after his father."

Sakura sat beside Tenten, cooing over the small bundle. Neji was the very spitting image of his late father, eyes, hair and all. Tenten was absolutely taken with her child, oblivious to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura at her side. The men had opted to go let Shikamaru know of the news, letting the women have privacy after taking a quick peek at the mother and child.


End file.
